


Hellbeans

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cats, Fan Characters, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Hellspawns that have become the manifestation of the human word toebean, or, cat/kitten~❤️I don't know whether I will decide to have them turn Demon later or keep them as kittens, all I know right now is, holyshit, these little Hellspawns have become Hellbeans and I'm in love!
Relationships: Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3





	1. Guidelines

(Guidelines- Hastur is still the mum of the Hellspawns now Hellbeans, now, since cats can indeed have more than one mate, Ligur is alive and with Dagon together are the parents of Chase, Jasper, Aza, and Coraline-As I've written since the start of What If AUs!

The Hellbeans could have wings in one ficlet and none the next, horns in many tickets or none at all, their still Demons in a respect, they don't age/die/ect like normal cats.

Hastur, Ligur, and Dagon are from Good Omens as Jasper, Chase, and Aza are MY oc kids for HasturxLigur, whilst Coraline, the character is cannon, was named and given more life by @ovenlex who's the daughter of HasturxDagon

If anyone has a request or something like that let me know, I'm all ears, I'm actually excited to be writing this~❤️

Enjoy~❤️)


	2. 2 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just mortals who needed to stay clear of a mum's newborn Hellbeans for 2 weeks!

The scream of pain sent Dagon bolting through the forest and into the graveyard where they heard the source eminent, their torn ears upright, body ready to fight even Satan!

Why even their Master?

Because this is where their mate Hastur chose to stay Above for the duration of her break from work in Hell Below.

It had been a favorite spot of hers much like a spot she'd found in the park a nice cozy hidden away patch big enough for her, Dagon, and the very Demon who screamed and alerted them to this spot as fast as they could!

Ligur!

Ligur NEVER let himself get struck so this noise ment Hastur could be in danger!

Save… It was HASTUR barrling into Ligur, all puffed, all fangs and claws and wings! Blood splashing upon stones and the unkempt grounds as Ligur tried to get away as Hastur went for yet another strike, a death glint in her eyes told Dagon instead to help drag Ligur free and shouted out, grabbing the enraged female Demons attention from her built dark skinned mate, "HASTUR!"

Her torn ears rose, Dagons lowered and they backed up slowly, sweating. This was NOT Hastur…

"RUN, DAGON! SHE'S PISSED!" Ligur roared as he got free of the graveyard and seemed safe from Hasturs wrath.

Those dark eyes normally so clear when ready for a Temptation or steady for a kill-

"Hassstur…."

A screech shot from Hasturs mouth as she puffed up once more and tore for them next.

Like Ligur, before they could get out of the way of Hastur and her rage, their body was thrashed with bites, slashes, and shoves with such power behind them, Dagon knew something had changed when at last they got free of the rusted gates of the graveyard and saw for themselves Hastur did not follow, same as she hadn't with Ligur!

No, no, instead, she spat upon the grounds, the smell of Demonic aura told Dagon that for some strange reason, Hastur felt the two of THEM were strangers to Hastur and not mates! The smell made to revert them, keep them away!

Why?

BEING they were mates though, these smells weren't bad-But as Hasturs long thin body got swallowed up by the darkness of the stone mausoleum, Dagon dare not press their luck and sought Ligur instead.

He panted and rolled frantically around as Dagon found him, toxic spit slashes the reason, burns driving his pain senses mad.

Thinking quickly, digging swiftly until they found a small wet spot of ground, they dug up the mud and slapped the cooling slop upon the hair pin tempered Demons wounds and hissed, "Be still!" And watched as he tried hard to do so.

"What in Satan's name?"

Ligur huffed out as he willed the mud to work and work faster, "Ha... Hasturs got something In….in the Hole!"

In the Hole?

The Hole was the nest, where they all slept-

"I wa...was just coming...back w...with food a...and cam...came in as usual… I sa..saw these bun..bundles, she la...laid around t.. Around them, s..she was just plu...plucking her down and placing the...m in be...beside the bundles w...when she saw me…"

I blink and sit on my butt, facing the stone mausoleum, lost to my thoughts.

Hastur wasn't one to keep things alive or from us-

Plucking her wings even for these things? How strange?!

"I'm n.. Huu.. I'm not going near the..the graveyard for a bit!" Ligur spoke before shifting to a sitting position beside me.

"But I'll find a way to feed her-Think she'll attack me if I throw the food at the mausoleum?"

My ears lower in thought.

"Hmm.. Try it from a light! She can't climb!"

Ligur brightens, "If it works, we'll hunt and feed her that way, about water?"

I shake myself before offering calmly, giving the dark skinned Demon a look Hastur gave him to get her way with something, "I'll dig some holes for water but someone's got to have my back~ Someone strong!"

He was NOT amused and yet, I was and sneered as his face fell into a dead stare and he said tartly, "Fuck you!"

"I'd rather we not~"

He shakes his head but agrees, and together, sat silently, facing the stone mausoleum, wondering when the best time to start our odd tasks of caring for our mate now could begin.

And puzzle over what in Satan's name were these bundles she held beside her now were!


	3. Tiny Hellbeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanatory

The situation could be wrapped up and explained like that of a mortal show called, 'I didn't know I was pregnant'!

As Hastur, feeling the two threats were thoroughly dismissed from her graveyard, returned to the safety of the Hole, she returned to what would be the reason for the show to be in the first place.

She purred sweetly to four bundles as she came further into the Hole, sending off Demonic auras to ward off the threats outside from trying again with barely a motion, her whole attention now back upon the treasures in the cozy nest ahead.

Hastur, like any Demon, was genderless! Sometimes showed male, sometimes showed female! That didn't mean the forms she took held the genders reproductive organs though!

But, here lay four small Hellbeans, or so she had come to fondly and quickly title them. Four small kitten like babs all tucked up cozy and safe just as she'd left them to get the monster away from them and their nest.

She had JUST been plucking down from her wings when it walked on in like he owned her Home!

Well, never mind that now~

Just as a mother cat would, carefully, easily, Hastur upon arrival at the nest, got upon hands and knees and simply molded herself back into position, nudging two beans aside as to not squish them with her body, then carefully grabbed each and faced them to her belly once again, back to what everyone had been doing before being RUDELY interrupted!

Hastur, from the start of this strange endeavor still couldn't puzzle it all together right as she released a large desert colored wing and sniffed out the best down feathers for her babs.

One moment, she's fine, then she's cleaning these small itty bitty slimy creatures one after another!

Was this what baby Demons looked like?

Hastur smiled lovingly down upon her brood, ears flat upon her thin face as she watched her newborns move and feed from her.

They had kitten like bodies, closed kitten ears, closed eyes, even little tails~

And the fur! 

Well~

Hastur gave a soft chuckle and forwent anymore down and instead licked her kitten like babs again to fluff them up again.

The first born was also the longest, he was Piebald, white spots dotted EVERYWHERE upon his body like that of the stars, his body the night sky~

Hastur had named him, Jasper, Treasure~

Coraline as the only she-kit as it turned out, was second to arrive and also, seemed the most, naked was the word? Barely any further, just fuzz!

The fuzz she had was white and ginger and though her skin seemed patchy, she also seemed just as strong as her brothers~

Hastur had named her Coraline meaning Coral, something odd but beautiful to a Demon~

The third born was also the most angry almost most lively, was also the only solid color! Black!

He was already pushing his siblings with his little pawed hands, his mouth open as if to scream and only getting a pitiful, meeeeeewl out before going silent by Hastur snorting and nosing her son she chose to name Chase for reasons obvious, to her belly again and he went silent again, contented.

The last born, was also the smallest, both in size and power.

Aza, Hastur named him Aza, partly named after another Demon in hopes he'd grow bigger and stronger soon and whilst he fed, kept each sibling away to give him the best chance at milk while he could.

He was black and white like Jasper but not Piebald, his marks seems tuxedo in respects of breed and Hastur whispered though she knew he couldn't hear her, that he was her 'handsome little bean'~

Once each seemed done and their tiny tummies full, Hastur pushed bedding and down feathers around them and began to make a vibrating purr that she knew instinctively her babs could feel and watched them sleep along her side.

Four small Hellbeans that one moment weren't there and the next were, one minute seemed so small and helpless to fat little hairballs that needed her as much as she needed them~

Soooomewhere in the very recesses of her mind, Hastur FELT those 'threatening monsters' weren't so at all, but as her little bundles slept and dreamed under her care, she vowed still that they'd never come near them, not yet anyway-Not until SHE said so!


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Hastur isn't herself, and both Ligur and Dagon aren't stupid and got the hint that they weren't welcome back Home, they try and device ideas on how to still care for their mate even if she attacked them and left them outside in the wet and cold!

"Bloody cold out!" Ligur whispered yet bellows of steam still escaped his mouth as he spoke softly as nice had finally fallen and their first night outside the stone mausoleum had begun.

They had yet to understand why Hastur had done such a thing but weren't stupid enough to try again-Ligur had FINALLY stopped bleeding from where Hastur snagged him before he could get away from Hasturs wrath.

To add insult to injury, flurries began to fall and sprinkled both Dukes of Hell in spots of white.

Even Dagon longed for the warmth of a blanket right then-Wet and cold were nice but, this was misery they weren't up for-THEY caused such misery, not the other way around!

"That rabbit I caught was all I'd found after an hour or so combing, I wanted it's furs-Mortals it is then?"

Dagon shook themselves before unfurling their wings, wings not so known for flight but cutting through water.

"Oi?" Ligur felt the drifts melting now and no more and looked up. Dagon had graced him cover by their wing.

"I'm honored!" Dagon heard and puffed up some as Ligur shifted to keep as under their wing as possible.

"We're agreed we aren't leaving her though I assume?" Dagon pressed, the more important matter what they kept their eyes on since being kicked out.

Ligur nodded and rumbled, "She might not want us right now, but like Hell or Heaven was I ganna leave her, figured you weren't either!"

And it was true, Dagon wasn't, and knew Ligur wouldn't either. Not even God Herself nor Satan would keep either away from their mate Hastur, not even Hastur herself!

"How do we help then?" Dagon asked going through ideas themselves.

"Hunt for her for one thing-But how to get it to her?" Ligur spoke and so they worked on that idea first.

Looking around, Dagon got an idea and offered, "Hastur can't climb like you, right?"

Ligur purred in amusement at this and looked around too at the trees, "Nope, sweet Pet can't stick well, frog nor toad, can't seem to get the literal hang of it~" And Dagon beamed, icy blue eyes sharp, "Then you throw food into the boundaries of the graveyard! If we were to keep stepping over it she'd seek us out and knowing Hastur-" And no more need not be said.

Hastur was thin and many called her 'simple' minded but made up for such things, the amount of power and ruthlessness in her beatings of you BEFORE killing you, made you wish you died as you Fell!

And again, Dagon and Ligur weren't stupid!

"Good, good, now water! Snow I know but-" To which Dagon turned their head slowly and gave him a look like Hastur did when she wanted something specific.

"Wooot?" 

"I'll dig holes and fill them with fresh unfreezing water in the yard by the Hole but I'll need a strong Demon to help distract her~"

Ligurs torn ears lowered just like his face and Dagon snorted before patting his cheek fondly.

"I hate you!"

"Same~" Dagon returned kindly then settled in for the long freezing night since, Ligur said he'd brought food and for now, snow had built up around the entrance to the mausoleum.

Their eyes opened as a jacket was given over and purred a sandpaper like purr of thanks as Ligur in return for lack of snow drift from their wing, shared his jacket with them as they slept.

The two didn't HATE each other, they loved the same perfect treasure and that meant they had something in common!

So it was more so a pairs gentle squabble, light hearted and unharmful.

And as both curled up close to keep from freezing, Dagon taking the first watch, admired Ligur for not only sharing such a prize as Hastur, but allowing that second mate to be this close to he himself.

It took strength, and to Dagon, strength was admirable.


	5. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the days go by and random gifts of food drop from the skies and water holes form by the Hole clean and safe to drink and not leave to seek snow, Hastur had all the time in the world to watch as her Hellbeans began to progress.
> 
> Eyes, ears, these small beans once so helpless seemed to be sprouting up into lively little beans right before her eyes.
> 
> However, somewhere in the recesses of her mind she KNEW something was missing-And as the week ends, she finally figures it out and normalcy returns!
> 
> Until then?
> 
> Was this what happiness and love was? What Angel's were SUPPOSED to feel?
> 
> Because she couldn't get enough~

Another gift had been found thrown from over the boundary line she'd made. A nest of mice and a hand from a mortal.

Random but enjoyed~

She no longer FEARED these two Demons just outside her nest but didn't want them near her nest either.

Thankfully, they kept their distance and all that really seemed to happen was the weird pools of water one of them made and the built dark skinned one distracted her long enough for the digger to finish then they left and her Hellbeans when this happened and she ran to the Hole to see to them were always safe and where she had left them…

Hastur was confused but after a week of this, the third day of the second week, she did NOT chase the dark skinned Demon away but did not leave the Holes entrance as the other icy eyed Demon dug a hole and filled it with unfreezing water.

She just stared hard at them.

They looked and smelled like she knew them-Yet…

The first two times they saw her do this, they smiled and spoke to her as if they knew her too! Asked her if she was okay, if they could come closer-A single body check silenced them and the next time they came, they stayed silent and she stayed to watch.

Besides those two outside, inside, Hastur couldn't help but feel or believe what being an Angel must truly had meant to be like as she tended to her Hellbeans~

Every second she was away from them, her mind was upon them, every second she was with them, her eyes were upon them~

Jasper, Coraline, Chase, and Aza all grew from those small little beans to those the size of smallish potatoes~

The best part of the days passing came when one after the other began to open their eyes and their wee little ears unfolded into small little triangles upon their heads!

Aza was first to be correct. His eyes, as almost all newborns even mortal were of a bluish hue. A soft, watery blue.

Hastur couldn't contain herself and nosed her last born and praised him up and down, Aza just mewled and blinked, catching not a single word his mum said to him since words were new and even as a Hellbean, this was all very much new.

Instead, he let his mum lick his little face, between the eyes, and let her stare at him.

His small paw like hand tapped her nose and blinked. To AZA, Hastur was a blurry big thing! But smelt of mum, of life, of mum~ He did not fear her and tapped his tiny nose to hers before mewling and toppling over back into the pile of bodies.

Coraline was next, like Aza's, for now, they were a bluish gray.

Her reaction to Hasturs praise and tendings was a wobbling blurry stare back at her mum, unsure what this being was that gave her life. Why was she a blurry mess? Why did she make weird noises? Whhhhy was she licking her AGAIN?

Hastur on her end couldn't help it. Patchy as Coraline was, Hastur was gentle as she licked her daughter. She chuckled as her daughter actually tried to stop her then watched her yawn instead and plopped off to sleep within her arms.

Seemed even this inquisitive Hellbean was still just as sleepy~

Hastur purred her daughters name before placing her into the pile of siblings, then waited for the next to open their eyes.

It was Chase.

Satan and God was he angry even when his eyes were open and ears finally unfolded!

Hastur couldn't help but remember someone that had a temper much like his own and asked Chase if he was that very someone~

Hasturs sweet smile was unseen due to Chase's blurry bluish eyes, the frown and look of always being angry plastered already upon his young face did not deter Hastur that her son actually loved her back and whispered those very words to him as she groomed his face.

Chase, again, hadn't a CLUE what this blob said but the feeling that washed over him as Hastur groomed him assured him that this very blob was going to keep him safe, keep him alive, and before Hastur put him down to join the rest, he tapped his little tongue to her nose, mimicking her almost and stared.

Carefully, tenderly, Chase was reunited with his siblings and that's when Hastur saw Jasper's own eyes had finally opened~

He was being bombarded by Aza who lay above him to feed, as if his first born brother was helping him find an unclaimed place to nurse, a place unyet suckled that day, and rumbled deeply.

Coraline snuggled into Jasper's side, kneading him as she would Hasturs belly, Chase growing bothered by Hasturs arms still happily around him and toppled up and over them to join his family.

With her ears back and a smile splitting her face, Hastur couldn't keep the tears from falling as she watched Chase pressed into Coraline's other side and fed, Aza done and conking out upon Jasper, as Jasper himself yawned and blinked below him.

Nose touching his, Hastur nearly lost her voice as her first borns eyes stared at hers and blinked.

These were HERS! These were HERS to love and protect! And she was THEIRS! She was was THEIRS to learn from and grow~

-

As the third week came around the corner, and as Hastur, leaving her Hellbeans to see about a meal outside the stone mausoleum, her head tilted as she spied a shape just by the rusted gates leading into the abandoned graveyard.

Ligur?

"Lig?"

The larger built Demon turned his head quickly at the sound of his name, shock upon his face and Hastur gave a small goofy smile, "Wot on Heaven and Hell are you doing out'ere? Where's Dagon?"

By their other mates name, Dagon slipped from the tree they had barely begun to climb, a fish unable to do so but wasn't going to let Ligur do it every time without having tried once.

"Wot is up with you two, loons?"

"Amph?" (Amphibian) Dagon asked and Hastur smiled more, unsure what was wrong.

"Oi, you feeling better, Pet?" Ligur asked as he tentatively made a move to enter the graveyard, Dagon joining in his slow motion approach.

"I've been fine! Been tending to our Hellbeans is all~"

"Hellbeans? Wots that?" Dagon asked and Hastur beamed large and proud before turning back and nodding towards the entrance to the Hole, "Oi, come on then! Come say hello to your kids~" And like before, she was swallowed by the stone mausoleums darkness.

Behind her stood stone still two VERY baffled Dukes of Hell-Two VERY baffled, Duke's of Hell!


	6. Meet The Hellbeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanatory

Inside the stone mausoleum after two weeks of being cold and wet outside, Dagon and Ligur stretched first before removing their wet clothes, a snap of their fingers granting them dry one below.

What would the sense have been outside in doing this if they were still going to be stuck outside in the cold and wet?

Now knowing they'd be inside, warm and dry, well-

"Oi, your taking your time? You've wasted two weeks! Come on!" Hastur hissed and jerked both Ligur and Dagon into action once more.

Further into the Hole they went right behind Hastur.

At the very end, Hastur stopped and looked over her shoulder before purring sweetly, "Be quiet and slow, their eyes and ears have just opened~" Then carefully, she moved herself into the nest where, as both Duke's of Hell watched, uncovered four small hairballs.

Four small Hellbeans as Hastur had called them actually! Each now that Hastur was back, mewled and wobbled on unsteady little legs trying to get to her first, Hastur settling down carefully, eyes burning lovingly upon the small 'Army' of Hellspawned kittens coming her way.

She licked each bean in turn, sharing their name and birth as she went, "Jasper, he was first~ Coraline, second, she's the only she-kit~ Chase, third, most like you Ligur! And Aza, fourth, smallest but most willing to try~"

Ligur collasped as Dagon stared at the pile of bodies.

Hooooow?

Hastur all the while gushed over the small bodies one after the other in the most undemonic way they'd ever heard.

It was adorable to them anyway, Hastur had a way with being undemonic when she wanted to or downright worse then Satan.

Now they had this-

"They don't bite~ Not yet anyway~" Hastur purred softly to Ligur as he sloooowly reached his neck out to look better at the bodies by his mates side without getting TOO close!

Dagon carefully extended a index finger and touched a little hairy body first, the feeling below their fingertip was warm, soft, fluffy, and alive!

Dagon peeked at the body they touched and blinked in shock.

The damn thing was looking or TRYING to anyway, look right back at them with the world's most angriest face!

"Bloody Hell he's got an attitude!"

"Chase? Yes, sure is something isn't he?" Hastur gushed before biting her glaring sons tiny ear sweetly and getting the angry face thrown her way next.

Ligur had grabbed the attention of Coraline and Jasper, Aza tucked in nice and cozy within Hasturs arms now that everyone and thing had found grounds to be at peace.

Coraline and Jasper weren't sure why THIS blob of fuzz was so much bigger then their mum, the one who fed them and loved them, but he wasn't hurting them and he smelt new! Smelt so different, so strange!

Chase meanwhile nommed upon Dagons still poking finger and said Duke still stared back at him.

Together, they stared at one another in silence, bab to adult, adult to bab-

Nom, nom, nom, Chase's face still ever angry.

Dagon couldn't help but smirk and reach their head down and sniff the small bean.

Chase was fearless and ditched their finger and pawed his hand upon Dagons face in 'angry slashes' leaving Dagon laughing before they lightly nommed the babs own hands!

Dagons mouth could take Chase's whole damn body, upon seeing how easily his little paw like hands vanished within their mouth without even a trouble, he mewled shrilly and smacked his head into theirs twice before 'biting' at Dagons face.

He had no teeth, he had no grip, but he had spirit, and Dagon beamed before looking to Hastur and praising, freeing Chase's little paws of their mouth, "You've made such amazing little creatures, Amp~"

Ligur was being climbed upon by Coraline, his face and body a mountain to the two beans, and Ligur didn't move an inch.

Tiny claws, baby soft, hooked into his clothes and skin as they wibble wobbled upon him, tiny noses sniffed him, eyes blurry, studied what they could of him~

For the first time ever, Ligur didn't even wish to hunt/kill-Maybe he'd seek a mortal vender and steal something-These small creatures were making him feel things he hadn't felt since being an Angel, that love only THEY should have all felt.

Jasper pushed himself under Ligurs chin and coiled up into a ball, Coraline growing tired coiled along his jackets neck.

Together the two beans fell asleep where they'd been, Ligur now really unable to move as the two tiny bodies went right off to sleep using him as a pillow.

"They feel safe~" He heard Hastur assure and thus he even stopped thinking about everything but outside and being in the sun and grass and trees, who knew if they could see his thoughts? Best to give them a better start on outside life then what was truly there waiting!

Carefully, Hastur picked up Aza by the nape of the neck and brought him over to Ligur as Dagon, watching and mimicked Hastur, gathered up Chase, sat him along their mates belly as Hastur settled Coraline then Jasper in next.

All three adults looked at the sleeping pile of Hellbeans and watched as at last, as one big family, the beginning of their lives as one began before their eyes~


	7. Bleps, Blabs, And Mewls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking isn't a thing for these poor Hellbeans and these three adults don't seem to grasp onto much of their many questions asked!
> 
> Ruuuude!!!!!

Dagon was awoken first by none other than Chase.

Chase had only had his eyes open so long but knew the smells of mum and his siblings and DAGON and LIGUR were NOT siblings NOR mum!

He would be fixing this problem for him mum and siblings~

How was he doing so?

Dagon yawned deeply and drowsily looked around for the soon to be dead thing that dared awaken the Duke of Toruments!

Another thump, thump, thump upon their shoulder.

They looked down slowly, torn ears, fins too, up with amusement as they saw the pure black puffball that was Chase thumping their tiny head upon their clothed shoulder~

"Oi, morning to you too lil bean~" Dagon greeted warmly, not getting how 'threatening' Chase was being right then!

They even sniffed him!

He mewled before batting at their sniffing nose, toppling over, then squeeeeeeeaked a sound so pitched, Ligur rose, smashing his head upon the ceiling, roaring as he did so, "Satan and God, who's here? I'll kill'em!"

Hastur too scooped up the bundles but when it seemed nothing was actually attacking and Dagon pointed a sharp claw to Chase as the maker of the noise, every adult looked at him and watched as he puffed up into a spiked up ball of fluff and spat before bouncing backwards, into Hastur, toppled back over, and let out yet another sharp noise of hate.

Now that the world and more had heard the small bean, his siblings were awake and too, only so new to their eyes saw the two new adults and just, stared in awe.

"Go along, say hello, that's it. That's Dagon and Ligur, your life makers~" Hastur soothed and rose as to dump the lot of the Hellbeans from around her body.

It was only a day, not even, since Dagon and Ligur had come back, but to Hastur, it felt like they'd only been out hunting and they'd only missed the opening of their Hellbeans eyes~

The two adults however were still thrown but smiting even more so now that after sleeping for the night, not yet fed, the lot of them said them better then before and interdictions could be made much better~

"Coral~" Dagon whispered as they spied the one they spoke of, the one with the only ginger in their fur fuzz.

No matter how she looked, to Dagon, Coraline was perfect and by the way Hastur nudged her towards them in a loving assuring way, she loved her just as much already~

Then she saw Jasper and chuckled, ears and fins behind them lowered as they did so.

He looked so baffled by such tall bodies, his tiny ears stuck to his head. Coraline returning to him from Hasturs assuring push forward and dumped herself upon him, little pawed hands clutching him close as she too stared in wonder.

It was the smallest, Aza, who took the steps today.

He was indeed, small-But for his worth and coming from Hastur, Dagon KNEW he'd make a grand Demon or...Cat Demon.. Whatever it was they'd grow into, and lowered down to greet him halfway, voice low as he bobbed some to get them into sight, "Well hello there!"

"Why's that one so angry, Pet?" Ligur asked as Aza and Dagon touched noses.

Chase as all this was going on was boiling over and when Ligur came nearer to see him, he blew up and spat before bouncing again, and again, falling over.

WHY did these monstrous things not get it and just BUGGER OFF?!

"Shhhh, Chase, easy.." Hastur tried to sooth, lifting him up by the belly with a single hand and cradled him within her arms.

"He's yours, that's why!" Dagon pointed out, Aza allowing Dagon to touch his cheek with a finger, he wanted between the ears and nape of the neck but hey, the tall one didn't get the hint as he pressed up and into their affection giving.

"Wots that mean then, Dagon? I don't…. Well…" Ligur started then snorted before sitting back aways, Chase easing his body into a relatively normal bean shape again.

He DID have a temper! Guess the poor mite got it from him!

"Oi! Oi! Hastur, their stick'in their tongues out!" Ligur suddenly pointed out as Jasper and Coraline slowly poked out their forked little pink tongues at the large male before them, then back into their mouths.

After the fifth time they did this, Hastur not answering, amusement alight upon her face, Ligur flicked out his own forked tongue and asked with it out, "Yes, beans?"

Jasper and Coraline blepped their tongues out as far as they'd go then mewled together.

Did the big one think they could feed him? They couldn't even feed themselves yet! All they wanted was some food! Why was he asking for some back?

Hastur tenderly took both Coraline and Jasper then Aza back and settled them by her side and snorted as quickly, she was 'feasted' upon like a pack of hungry lions.

"Wot was with the tongues?"

"And Aza seemed to move oddly as I pet him upon the cheek…"

Hastur shrugged before licking each Hellbean as they fed before offering, "Maybe they're talking in their own way?"

"When do you think they'll talk do you reckon?"

"WILL they?"

Both Dagon and Ligur looked at one another then to Hastur who snorted deeply, shaking her head in disbelief, "You two are daft!"

"Their OURS! Of course they're gonna know how ta talk! Just give'em a mo!"

Dagon chose to agree with that idea and then got up and ready to hunt, nosing Hastur before leaving, eyeing the feeding line along her belly, Ligur watching by the entrance the two within fondly.

"Be safe!"

"And YOU my Amp, be good!" Dagon demanded and kissed their partners head.

Hastur chuckled, "Oi, being good didn't get me these beans now did it?" And Dagon laughed before starting off, Ligur ensuring Dagon as they left, "She's under mausoleum arrest now, no leaving, promise!"

"Best be!"

"Fuck you both then!" Hastur snarled playfully before curling around her Hellbeans as one after the other finished feeding and drifted once more to sleep beside her.


	8. Heartbeats, Warmth, And Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the Hellbeans points of view now, the adults are adulting and that's boring!

Even before they had arrived, the four small Hellbeans had known one of a short few things.

Heartbeats, warmth, and bodies!

Many heartbeats from their own to their siblings to their mums-It wasn't hearing either that they knew of such a thing as the beating organ, but by feeling! A softness, a feeling of love and purpose, protection, of life!

Along with the beating hearts came the warmth, which was caused by all the bodies inside their mum and soon, outside her.

Even outside, the siblings felt. The heartbeats, the warmth, all because of the bodies~ Theirs, their mum's, and soon, their da's!

They too brought heartbeats and warmth and two extra bodies with them, bodies of which the Hellbeans slowly grew to understand were their mum's mate, their life givers, part of the reason they felt their hearts beating.

As the adults spoke one night, shortly after the two da's arrived, the Hellbeans mum took care to keep them warm and safe but stayed awake to speak-The Hellbeans sleeping in a pile as always, undisturbed by the voices.

Body upon body, Coraline, Jasper, Chase, and Aza lay in a pile of soft breathing fluffy bodies.

Chase's little paw twitched as he 'hunted' something already, just so happened to be Jasper's little stumpy tail as it shifted, Coraline moving sideways, moving Jasper in the process, his tail moving, Chase 'attacking' it. All while Aza tucked under his little paws, yawned, then snuggled in deeper as Coraline plopped over top of him, keeping him warm with her body.

Their heartbeats all slow and gentle, felt throughout each other, the warmth of each body piled close together cozy and safe in the curve of their mum's belly as she spoke with her mates.

The first few things the Hellbeans ever knew were that of what they'd know forever, the beat of each of their hearts as well as their mum's, their warmth as well as hers, and their bodies, just as they knew hers~


	9. Not For Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not yet anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD ANIMAL VIOLENCE TO A RABBIT
> 
> (They are Demons and Hellbeans keep this noted)

They'd never seen a kill before.

Their eyes hadn't yet been open when their mum brought in the thrown gifts from Dagon and Ligur.

So when Ligur plopped a rare rabbit down before Hastur, a proud look upon his face, the four Hellbeans all stared at it in bewildered silence. Not a meal or mew spoken. Just, eye slits HUGE!

What WAS that thing?

What came from it that smelled so good?

To Jasper, why did he feel sad and reach out for it, to awaken it from the slumber it seemed to be in.

"No~" Hastur hummed softly before pulling Jasper away, giving him to nuzzle. "That's not yours, not yet anyway. Your to small yet~"

"He looks bothered, Pet.." Ligur spoke up and Hastur checked, frowning as she noticed this to be true.

Jasper's whole self seemed shaken and bothered but his littermates seemed eager to inspect the kill!

"Maybe a taste of blood-Once Dagons back, maybe give'em a taste?"

Hasturs torn ears lowered but nodded.

Maybe milk wasn't ALL good? Maybe being Demons… Maybe they needed more?

Reviving the creature, Dagons trip away taking them for the night, lead to every Hellbean looking perplexed but Jasper ecstatic!

His tiny tail went up and over he padded to the rabbit. It HAD been asleep!

His long Piebald body moved easily past his siblings who stared at Ligur who had brought the thing back, then sat it down before the rabbit and sniffed it slowly.

Chase then Coraline ventured forth next, seeing Jasper unharmed but rather enjoying himself before the fluffy animal, Aza last, peeking out from behind his siblings, ears flat, puffed up some to look big and scary.

Who he was fooling was not even himself-The rabbit hopped slowly along, under the spell of unalarmed state, right past Aza who spat, pawed at the mammal then turned away and ran for Hastur again.

Chase tried his name sake, chasing it but unalarmed, his attempts fell upon an uncaring animal, Coraline stalking it, tried to on kitten short legs, and mewled when it touched it's nose to hers, turning without warning, scaring her.

Jasper was the only one utterly pleased by the small animal going along it's way around him, hop, hop, hop~

He hopped after it, tail up playfully!

So this was either a friend or toy? Like those sticks and leaves ooooh or those balls of moss or the rare and elusive mortal sock or glove Dagon or Ligur got them from outside!

Jasper was tickled pink!

He turned his head as Dagon came into the nesting place, a large and forgot stone mausoleum where he and his siblings had been born and hopped over towards them, mewing loudly, eyes burning brightly as Dagon lowered down to greet the first Hellbean running to them~

"Hello, very talkative today, hu?"

Dagon picked him up and gave him a lick between the eyes before looking behind him and purred, "Ooh, you've been practicing your work!? Is that it?"

"Seems like it! He sure seemed depressed when it was dead." Ligur pointed out as Dagon came all the way in, Ligur moving to give them room to greet Hastur, Jasper still in their caring arms.

Jasper pawed at Hastur happily, trying to grab her attention from her greeting Dagon, eager to show them all the rabbit now that everyone was here-

"Mind showing them how it's done?" Dagon snorted and Ligur snarled proudly, Hastur taking the rest of the Hellbeans into her arms and away from Ligur.

Jasper's ears lowered, still in Dagons arms.

What was his da doing…

Jasper tapped Dagons arms, mewing softly.

Dagon purred in that sandpaper way of theirs and assured, pointing out Ligurs motions, "Watch now little bean, he's going to show you how to kill without leaving blood, as to not ruin the furs~"

Jasper grew worried, what did that mean?

Ligur was speaking but he couldn't hear him-He saw the rabbit, not running, not worried-

"Prey WILL run so this will NOT happen when you get out there, but this is to show you~" Ligur was saying.

Jasper's tiny claws dug into Dagons scaly skin but they did not let go, they didn't even seem to notice!

They were watching calmly! Watching calmly as… As Ligur… With one swift hand, broke the rabbits neck, the subtle snap ringing in EVERYONE'S powerful ears!

Then, as he let go, the rabbit fell sideways again and Jasper got that sick feeling once more, Dagon letting him down as his littermates too, got to inspect the creature once again.

Blood dripped from it's ear and nose, blood, red, a word and color Jasper learned later-But right then, he wasn't sure why suddenly it was dripping like his mum did when they fed-Just dripped stuff unmilk smelling and sticky like!

THAT was what made him feel so off!

He backed away again and Hastur held him, purring into his ear, "Easy little one~ You don't need to eat it yourself~ I'll be doing that-" A lick was given before Hastur took the kill by the neck and-

Jasper awoke cold and clammy, even as a Hellbean!

He felt ill, sad, he felt broken!

WHAT had they DONE?

"Oi! Amph, he's back around!"

Dagons voice-

Mum's tongue tenderly licked his head, her arms cradled his body.

Where were his siblings?

Ligur?

"Shhhh, shhh~ It will be fine… Shhhh~"

"Killing isn't his thing…"

"How's he ganna feed!? Dagon he'll starve!"

"Hush now, he's not going to starve, he'll learn a way, we'll learn a way!"

Jasper blinked very slowly, shivered, then mewled pitifully upwards.

Both parents looked down before Hastur nosed him gently.

"It's alright little one, it's alright!"

Something soft was pushed under his head, fluffed up some before Hastur purred, "Try and sleep, try and sleep, we'll figure out something soon!"

Jasper snuggled into what was given to him only to freeze mid snuggle.

It was white-It was soft…

It was the rabbits fur-

It HAD happened…

What he'd seen-

His parents had all seen and admired the killing of the rabbit…

He tried hard not to but couldn't help it and peeked, little ears flat, eyes small as he saw his siblings being shown the bones of the rabbit, free of meat and fur…

'Not For Beans~ Not yet anyway~' His mum had purred and now it hit him-He as well as his siblings would one day too have to hunt and kill these poor things too-

And only he, Jasper, seemed to be the one disturbed by this-


	10. Learning By Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Now comes the part where I may choose for horns or wings to pop up-NOW, not ALWAYS will they have these-Read the guidelines if not clear, This ficlet has neither wings not horns-SO-)
> 
> -
> 
> Like Jasper recalled prior the rabbit, his da's brought forth sticks and moss, goodies from outside the nest for he and his littermates to play with~
> 
> Mum had her feathers, and even shifted a tail of her own for them to bat and pounce~
> 
> What the Hellbeans didn't know, even when the rabbit happened, these goodies and such were all about learning by play, why?
> 
> For their big day soon outside the stone mausoleum!

"Satan Below, Hastur! You bloody frog! I thought that was a hairy snake behind your bum!" Dagon almost yelped when they caught their breath after seeing the tail Hastur had made for herself to teach her Hellbeans the basic rules of bouncing and batting a moving object.

Demons had tails, now granted, not always were they forked. Some were monkey like, some snake like, you had fish like, the strange ones like rats being naked but full of skin-Hastur chose a tail soft and safe for her beans to 'attack', to trigger their instincts to hunt and go after.

"Don't have Ligur catch you spouting that, he'll have a shit flip!" Hastur snorted, lazily flipping her tail one way, then the other, smirking, eyeing out of the corner of her eye, Coraline and Chase sneaking up on either side of her tail where it landed still and quiet.

They waited to long~

Two tiny fluffy heads knocked into each other, two small mewls of pain came next.

Aza unlike himself skillfully leapt over the two toppled siblings, front claws out, reaching, and caught the flying up tail, pushing it down with him as he landed.

"Such a tiny body sure makes up for it in lightweight and speed!" Dagon noted, watching Aza nom the tail until Chase padded over quickly, tail bristled like a bottle brush, ready to finish his brothers 'kill'.

The adults watched small little Aza bolt and topple into Jasper who amused himself with a stick Dagon had pierced with leaves and tied a few feathers.

Ligur had left to find small rodents for their smaller bones, a rattling noise to rouse the Hellbeans into listening and following.

"Intensive little beasts aren't they?"

"They've come from YOU Hastur, how could they not be?" Dagon asked as they watched Jasper entice his smallest brother to play with the bedazzled stick with him, pawing a long dune spotted feather so that it alerted Aza.

Chase and Coraline meanwhile, seeing the adults eyes upon their brothers went about trying their stalking their mum's tail again, bodies low-LOWER somehow being only so big still and on small little legs, ears back, tails stuck out behind them, straight.

They were NOT going to fail this! They'd be ready-One sweep of their mum's tail!

A large shadow entered the mausoleum, Dagon and Hastur already well aware of it's being tried to give no hint as it carefully moved along, spying the 'hunting' Hellbean team of Chase and Coraline by Hasturs tail, instead Dagon and Hastur made a show of moving the stick with leaves and feathers off and away which got both beans attentions and got them springing after it excitedly.

Coraline and Chase were too deep into their 'hunt' to see the shadow grow over them. Their small bodies wiggling, ready-Mums tail flicked a third time now!

Spitting and hissing from Chase and Coraline made each adult laugh in turn as Ligur startled them, breaking their 'hunt' a new lesson to learn someday to be alert.

The two 'hunters' scrambled and scattered, Coraline right into Ligurs jacket, body shaking, ears flat.

Jasper and Aza even sprinted, Aza puffed up, screaming in a time piercing way, Jasper toppled over.

Chase, Chase-'

"Poor thing~" Hastur purred as she slowly picked up her tail and a weight made it droop downwards.

Chase lay viced to his mums tail-He had caught it alright but not how he wanted him and his sister to have!

"Next lesson, learn to be aware my little Hellbeans!" Hastur soothed as she picked Coraline off Ligur, took Jasper and called Aza back over, Chase stuck in the middle of the litter pile.

"Hush now, let that lesson sink in~" And like it never happened, Hastur began to groom each Hellbean in turn, each slowly coming off their terror high and complaining about being washed, tried to get away, but wound up asleep within their mum's loving arms, under their mum's tender grooming tongue~


	11. Hellbeans Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn quickly what happens when mum Hastur notices their missing-
> 
> They just wanted to see outside and they weren't THAT far from the entrance, what could be so bad?
> 
> Angel's didn't kill Hellbeans!
> 
> Right?

Hastur, Dagon, and Ligur ALL gave the litter of Hellbeans the 'talk' about going 'Outside'!

DON'T!

They were still small yet! Angel's were always near!

None of them understood their size was an issue, they felt HUGE, STRONG, READY for the world!

Then came the Angel nonesens-They didn't kill Hellbeans! They were meant to LOVE everything, even babies, soooo they were babies right?

The four didn't UNDERSTAND Angels and Demons were hereditary enemies, they didn't grasp that sure they were babies yes, but they smelled strongly of evil intent and Demon stink, that their very auras rang loud and clear, a WARNING to passing Angel's or Demons too that these small little beans were indeed, Demons themselves.

Yet out one little bean popped before Chase barreled them over to be the first to TOUCH the ground of Earth outside the stone mausoleum.

Aza, the poor thing hid back inside, Coraline darting out next, ready to get after her brother for pulling her back to be the first and pounced him to the dirty Earthen floor, a small hairy ball of black mixed with patches of ginger and white battled it out with spits and hisses before Coraline came out on top.

Jasper meanwhile lead Aza along slower, admiring how much brighter it was, Aza trying to pinpoint every smell he smelt but couldn't, all too much and all at once and he sneezed before shaking himself to recollect himself.

The sounds of birds singing, leaves in the trees, finally blooming above swayed, a small set of Hellbeans ears flicked this way and that way as Aza had his nose to catch smells, now trying to catch the noises around them.

Chase saw a bug plod along and instinctively got into a crouch, butt wiggling, getting better at sliding into the motion of hunting, Coraline keeping her eyes to the sky for her brother and to-be kill so nothing too it from him, her tail lifted skyward.

Jasper was the one that felt it though.

It was a funny warmth inside-Not like a belly full of milk, not his littermates piled up together beside their mum with their da's around them all sleeping…..

He looked around and sniffed carefully.

Aza purred as Chase caught the bug and pawed it to Coraline who used her small claws upon its shell and tried to kill it, smirking even though it wasn't dying. This bug was fun~ 

She sent it to Aza who hockeyed it back and forth between his paws before landing it to Jasper who… Didn't respond.

He just stared, ears up, body stiff, trying to figure out what was the cause of the feeling.

Coraline purred sweetly, rubbing along her first born brother, then bit his ear playfully.

She didn't like the way he was acting and the faster she broke him from it, the better!

Chase scooped up the bug and sent it into Jasper's face, purring, ready to start up and play again, Aza mewling and pawing at Jasper's tail until he finally broke away from thinking and took note of the bug~

The Hellbeans had taken advantage of their mum's trust of being gone for a wee bit, a hunt for herself whilst her partners were out in Hell, she herself stretching her legs and clear her mind at last, the beans good at listening by now~

So when Hastur began her way back to the graveyard, stomach full with something SHE caught at last, the smell of Angel sent her REELING with terror and rage and made her return to the nest a billion times faster, just to see an Angel having indeed been watching the graveyard for a while, feeling something strange, taken his chance and came down to inspect and found not one but FOUR Hellspawns/Hellbeans!

Demons COULD breed!?

Sure they were babies, harmless and sweet, but those THINGS were born from Hell and Satan's name-They were to grow up and kill, deceive, tempt!

Best...To rid the world of them now-These WEREN'T babies of HER Creation!

Hastur watched as the bug was forgotten, each beans body puffed up, Chase and Coraline terrified but trying, stood before the approaching Angel and his Holy Glow, Aza's mewling and Jasper's lost sightless eyes the next Hastur could see and hear, her litter in mortal danger!

In a blazing furry, the Hellbeans were pushed aside, toppled into the stone mausoleum, their mum's SCREAMING causing them to bolt further within, then hid as the rest grew ever worse outside.

From Hasturs screaming of HATE and Mum furry, the Angel's own turned to those of fear then pain!

Tearing of fabrics then feathers, hair, skin.

Breaking sounds, splatters…

The beans couldn't hide deep enough upon each other to get away from the noise.

Their da's arrived seconds after Hastur finished, gaining no answer to their fearful questions, they hurried inside after Hastur as she grabbed each bean and held them closely to her body.

Cursing at them for disobedience but grooming them despite smelling of blood and being covered in feathers and fabrics, Hastur doted upon her litter as her litter each one mewled and mewed about what in Hell's name had just happened, each with their own retelling but she didn't understand.

She need not to-She heard them mewling to her and felt them as they tired of talking and instead nursed, smelt them and their fear but now Earthy smell, saw them, each little bean body she'd given life to and had just defended~

With a tired sigh, torns ears flat upon her head, Hastur looked to Dagon and Ligur and sniffed pointly, "They listen like you two do!" Then curled herself closely around her litter as they suckled, leaving both partners still without answers of what just happened and now got confirmation that they were like THEM in the listening department…

Ooookay?


	12. Toebeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ovenlex drew Coraline and it debuted her toebeans (the pads on a cat's feet for those who don't know just letting you know)
> 
> I could NOT resist!
> 
> This is just Hastur admiring things upon her litter of Hellish Hellbeans shortly after their birth~

It was calm and quiet now, outside and in!

Good~

I return to my litter loyally after checking the entrance to the mausoleum, finding the strange food gift that's been left upon my doorstep since showing those two threats who owned this nest.

They haven't moved, their cozy and sleeping as I left them~

Satan will be proud of these creatures I was CERTAIN-

Mortals had once hated cats, said they were in league with the Devil Himself and my spawns looked very 'bean' like, so I couldn't see why He wouldn't be pleased by them~

Fine Demons for Hell!

Until then though?

I step over them carefully, leaving my trenchcoat just outside the nest and bring forth my wings and puff up the down to groom through the best and softest to line the nest with.

They'd fed, I had a few moments of myself and peace.

As I sifted through the best down for them, I stole looks at all four small bundles and slowly lost interest in my task before abandoning it all together to just look over what I had brought into Her World.

Four amazing little Hellbeans~ 

Each so different from each other, none the same in any way and they hadn't even opened their eyes nor spoke yet!

I nose the first born, his Piebald fur soft black and white. He was already longer than his siblings, like I had when Created by Her, but unlike Me-I lick Jasper sweetly and he wobbles his head around to seek out what's just done that and I purr to him though he can't even hear me yet, "Unlike me, your more then loved, my little treasure~"

He mewls, tiny pink mouth open and his itty bitty paw paws nothing but air as if he's petting me then curls back up into his siblings, Coraline all too happy to have her brother back wiggled some and sighed deeply before going back into a deep sleep.

Her patchy white ginger fur stuck out from the blacks of her brothers, aside also from being the only female.

Even so small, she was already well able to defend herself-From who?

Chase!

I purr in amusement as even though I still watched Coraline, as IF he felt I wasn't giving HIM all my attention, Chase pushed himself into his sister and tried knocking her over, failing and getting his sister's body over top his own, his angry mewing making me chuckle to myself as I help him by picking her up carefully.

Her small little paws held the softest toebeans, pink and small, Chase's, already hiding offly sharp baby claws!

I poke Coraline's paws with my nose tip and she squeaks before mewling and tried moving away within the air, still within my hand.

Tenderly placed beside Aza, her last brother, I study him last as Chase, the ever angry seeming Hellbean was already rearing for my attention and sought my body heat and smell as it came and went.

Solid black, I dare wonder if his eyes would be Hellfire red! That would be a sight! Until then-

He made it halfway towards me when Coraline and Jasper both got into a cozy spot by my side and began to nurse, the smell of milk turning the ball of rage right back around and off towards his meal instead!

I roll my eyes with a snort then nuzzle the smallest, Aza.

Like a tuxedo breed of cat, Aza had the white paws and black jacket look to him~ He was my little handsome demon~

With the bigger ones nursing a bit aways, I tuck Aza in close and let him nurse with more aura and nutritional essence then his siblings, they didn't need it as he did!

I groom him as he fed, to help him digest it, then follow that up with the rest until they were finished.

Not a long feed, but never not a bonding moment between us after~

I tuck the feathers I had managed to pluck off my wings into the nest around them then snuggled around them happily, smelling them, feeling them, hearing them, knowing they were there as they knew I was there for them too~

My amazing little Hellbeans~


	13. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after 'Hellbeans Boundaries' where the litter AND Hastur have now been 'locked' in graveyard jail after the Angel incident.
> 
> Hastur sees her Hellbeans aren't as small as they had been before as now, they restlessly seek new places in the mausoleum to poke around inside, to explore, to learn about.
> 
> But outside-Hasturs is OWN restlessness… Outside brings bad! Not only the Angel's, but HER, and her Hellbeans coming of ages, and…And… CRAWLEY!

"You bastards are joking! You're literally 'ARRESTING' me?" Hastur snarls mostly out of frustration over what she'd done then what Ligur and Dagon were basically telling her they were doing.

"Like Hell and Heaven we're going to have you or the litter in that spot again, Pet!"

"We talked it out, until we feel better OURSELVES, Ligur and I will trade places from guarding you and the litter and going to Hell and hunting!" Dagon explained as Ligur indeed got ready for the day as Hastur had come out to stretch off yesterday with the coming morning only to feel a pressure with Dagons being there by the entrance.

"I made a mistake-" It slapped her hard what she just said, her torn ears flat upon her head, Dagon nor Ligur needed to speak anymore for her.

She crept back within the darkness of the stone mausoleum, further back back into the Hole where her Hellbeans still slept off their 'excitement' of yesterday and sat like a dog that's been scolded and left outside.

She'd made a MISTAKE!

MISTAKE!

She looked to her four bundles as they began to stir, small bodies pushing each other around as they stretched, small mouths and pink tongues yawned open, little eyes blinked open, able to see a new day-

Almost no thanks to HER, Hastur…

"I'll be back, maybe when I do, Dagon can go out with you this time and hunt? I can watch the Hellbeans, Hu?" Ligur asked with a soothing rumble deep within his chest, trying to reach her.

Yet she was gone-The

"Keep an eye on her, ey?"

"Think you'd have to even ask me, Lizard face?"

"Shut it, Fish stink!"

Despite the cruel sounding names, the looks passed and moments with Hastur or calm with them guarding the graveyard, they'd grown to better respect each other.

Each loved Hastur, each would die for Hastur, each gave Hastur a gift no one knew Demons could give Her world~

As Ligur passed them, Dagon sniffed lightly and Ligur nodded in understanding.

No hard feelings. Their worry for Hastur made both know to watch even without being told-It just helped!

"Grab the files from Stone, he should have the newest Fallen squared away!"

"If not?"

"Again with your stupid questions?"

Ligur snorted loudly, head thrown in the air and Dagon clicked their teeth in return, a kind of 'fuck you' between respective sharing partners.

Once gone over the hill where their gate to Hell rest, away from their Home away from Hell to be safe, Dagons fins and ears turned both front and back, catching inside the Hole and outside around the forest, guard up, ready to get in the way of their mate and Hellbeans Satan forbid someone were stupid enough to try again!

Inside the Hole, as Hastur seemed to shut down within herself, her beans each ignored feeding for the time being and instead, feeling after yesterday the 'going outside' was NOT going to be happening, they each tried to find parts of the mausoleum they lived in they had yet reached.

Had this corner been explored?

Was this dark corner new?

Had this little spot of wet been here before, where did it come from, could they track it to its entrance inside?

Everything yielded the same-Nothing new, and soon, the darkness once so cozy and welcoming became hard to breathe inside and tight and so each bean tucked around their mum and mewled sadly, trying to bring her back-Alerting Dagon instead.

"Oooh, little beans~" They soothed, nosing each before nudging Hastur to follow, "Come, Ligur said I was to guard, let's go outside to the entrance at least shall we? He shan't mind." And that's what they did, pressing into Hastur as they released the boundary mark to allow the beans a bit more space very close by and in eyesight to explore, Dagon allowed the beans to see outside and explore new things albeit not even all four of them linked nose to tail across, but it was something! And they took it with glee!

Dagon, keeping watch on the litter rubbed Hasturs back and whispered, "Our minds fall from us, Amph, (Amphibian) we don't think ahead far enough when we should and just on a whim go on ahead."

"I could have lost them all-"

"Hastur-"

The beans didn't notice just yet their mum's distress but when they did, each having found something from the day before, before the Angel, before their day of fun turned into that of a nightmare, they brought forth a thing new they found Above outside the Hole to her and Dagon, looking proud as they plunked them by their sitting bodies.

Jasper had a stick with moss growing on it, Coraline a smooshed bug on a rock, Aza had found a flower, and Chase-The Angel's feather from yesterday-

He hadn't known, but was VERY proud of it, a beautiful light tan feather bigger than those small birds they heard outside the Hole, the Angel forgotten in that moment as he put the feather by Hastur, tail up proudly, head just as high.

Hastur went pale but Dagon spoke up pleased, "They each found something new! All on their own~ Such brilliant little Hellbeans! Your teaching them very well, Amph~"

The feather was lightly pressed back to the ground by Dagons hand over Hasturs and their voice clicked in their head as she looked at her little beans as they looked back waiting for approval of their gifts, "They haven't even seen such things Above and yet found them out, Hastur! Yesterday happened, it might again! But that's what YOUR here for, to protect them, teach them!"

They'd learned by the toys they'd been gifted to play with, the feather stick, bones, and more-They found things like them Above, and more-

They were learning because of her! The feather beneath her hand proved she'd protect them from ANYTHING at ANYTIME!

They weren't going to be small forever, and yesterday could indeed happen again someday soon-

But they were learning because of her...Growing even…

"I'm so proud of you my beans~" Hastur purred warmly and all four beans tails shot upwards proudly before they barreled into their mum happily.

They'd need her, even when grown, they'd look back on what she'd taught them-

She nuzzled each Hellbean then began to explain each item they'd brought to her, from what bug was smooshed into the rock, what flower Aza brought, to the moss upon the stick, and who's wing that feather once belonged to.

About the very Angel she'd mauled to death yesterday and why she'd been so upset, and what made them so different from them-Answering THEIR burning questions since that nightmare happened, what WAS the difference and WHY did he attack innocent beans!


	14. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Though I have Guidelines I do need to address some matters with the Beans so, in this fic-)
> 
> Finally able to play outside, under the careful watch of all their parents, the Beans enjoy themselves and their graveyard home-But as they do, problems show themselves within each Bean, problems with which the adults aren't sure how to go about yet correcting or helping, if they can at all for some-

Loud mewls and chirrps sounded not from within the Hole, but Above, in the sunshine, in the fresh air, the big world, or so it seemed to the four free of the stone mausoleum Hellbeans!

Chase, Aza, Jasper, and Coraline all toppled and raced around wildly, their growing bodies full of unused energy, and now, with so much space, it meant more places to explore!

Relaxing in the mausoleum entrance, was Hastur, smiling lovingly as her beans found a headstone yet climbed and clawed over one another to be the first to the top.

Upon either side, alert, like stones MADE for the dilapidated resting place, Ligur and Dagon sat watching the beans too, but alert to every other little thing around them, Ligur above, Dagon ground level. Hastur had eyes only for her beans~ This was just fine by the da's of the wildly squealing happy Hellbeans outside.

Chase and Coraline made it up first, Chase hissing at Coraline who lowered into a submissive crouch but for a SECOND only to spring for the gloating Chase as he looked for their parents to show them HE was king of the headstone!

That's when Hasturs torn ears flicked forward and both partners went rigid, ready to defend their mate and their mates litter!

Chase's mouth was open WIDE in a yowling scream at Coraline who puffed up unafraid and spat back at him!

This wasn't what bothered her, nor their fall as Chase pounced her and they fell to the unkempt lawn of the resting place!

No, because up they sprang and paws flew in a show of play fight between them. They were fine!

"Pet?"

Hastur almost gator walked, side to side to side over towards her beans, ignoring Jasper and Aza, Chase who mewled a greeting, and scooped up Coraline and turned her around, her protesting hiss mostly because she couldn't show Chase what for!

Her mouth!

She'd suckled her whole life!

It never dawned on Hastur!

That wasn't just her skin and fur issue!

Hastur licked her daughters face until she grew frustrated and used her claws to stop her mum.

To Hasturs horror, Coraline's mouth remained half open!

"Amph?" (Amphibian) Dagon asked, Ligur keeping watch as Dagon raced to their partners side.

"She's… Her mouth… Coral… How will she… It's barely able to open!" Hastur choked, her mate, the most Coraline took after very carefully took Coraline from her mum's hands and let her back down and turned to Hastur, Coraline getting out of there, her mum's actions weird and still she had to show Chase who was boss!

"Amph! Amph! Shhhh, look, look at me!"

Hasturs breathing tried to calm, she looked to the icy blue eyed Duke of Hell and panted.

"We'll figure this out! She's your daughter, be damn sure she'll be fine! We'll puzzle this over together!"

Ligur rumbled, hearing the conversation and Dagon smiled to Hastur, "We'll figure this out, Amph~" And Hastur nodded weakly, spying small Aza as Jasper showed him again how to jump up upon the headstone-Jasper doing this easiest from his littermates, like his mum already very long.

Aza was runty and small-

Dagon kept hold of Hastur as they felt their partner slipping, clicking their teeth, alerting Ligur of the coming storm.

Chase!

Before Coraline got to him seemed to be having a fit, slamming into the ground and screeching… And this wasn't in a playful manner either- 

He seemed determined to do SOMETHING and that something was until Coraline pounced him, was to tire himself out or something INSIDE him that wasn't loosening its grip!

"Jasper won't kill!"

Dagon looked sadly to Ligur as he got over to them, his torn ears lowered sadly as he heard Hasturs words as he approached.

"Pet?"

"They're all broken!"

Both da's looked shocked to one another then to their beans who to THEM, were just fine-But to Hastur-Their mum-Saw the flaws that could cost them their lives later in life!

Demons or not, these flaws…

These flaws…

And all the while?

Aza got up onto the headstone, tiny tail up proudly, Jasper above him keeping him from falling, beaming as his littlest brother mewled loud and proud!

Coraline and Chase calmed their play fight and instead groomed each other, whatever that 'monster' was inside Chase was quiet, and Coraline had enough space from the melted mouth she possessed that allowed her to groom her brother back, her tiny teeth seeable even!

And Jasper, as Aza watched the world from his new height, felt deep inside that he and his littermates were all just fine~

They'd BE just fine, he didn't know how but he did~


	15. Da's Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hastur wants to enjoy outside? Hastur will get to enjoy outside!
> 
> But who exactly is watching the Hellbeans again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It STARTED out as no ones POV...
> 
> I'm so damn tired lol it ended with Dagons POV XDDD

The beans could care less about what the adults were saying, their mum looked ready to leave!

Between loud pitiful mewls to Chase's wwll, SCREAMING yowls, Hastur herself explained in detail what to do with her litter while she was gone.

Free time at last and this time done correctly!

She'd be gone for the night and back before dusk, hunting, Temptations, and a sweep in Hell to let them know she was alive… 'Alive' still and not to replace her nor her Duke status just yet!

Ligur and Dagon both stared wide eyed as Hastur went over times for feeding, play, a story about something, maybe training if they were wired enough, then the routine of BED! 

"Pet! Dear, Satan!"

"Amph, we've got this! Most of it! Feeding aside anyway!"

Neither Da could rightly MAKE themselves female for the Hellspawns, and if they did, neither had birthed them so neither had the right essence within them to make such milk for them to drink!

"We'll tire the lot out, ey, Lizard Face?" Dagon asked, smirking as they watched the dark skinned Demon try and assure Hastur with a nuzzle, Chase's angry show of disappointment at this and bounced wildly toward his much larger built Da.

"Oi, angry bugger are we?"

"Careful, he'll kill you!" Dagon warned warmly before grinning proudly towards Hastur, Ligur beside them not believing their words and put his large face close to Chase's, "You won't be sorry, Amph~" A gentle lick then snort from both as Ligur yelped in shock as Chase actually tried for him.

"Don't kill your Da's now, Chase~" Hastur purred within Chase's fluffy head fur as he hissed and growled at Ligur who remained baffled by this outcome.

"Be good, the lot of you, if I'm given a good report-" Hastur smiled warmly, ears back as she did so, "We'll take you further away from the graveyard~"

At the sound of THAT, four little tails shot up straight, and all manor of mewling ceased. 

"You MUST listen and I MUST get a good report! Good Hellbeans get treated like adults!" And with a loving nuzzle, lick, and nose touch to each bean twice, a loving nuzzle to both partners, Hastur was finally free of the stone mausoleum! And this time, free of worrying about getting back quickly!

Her litter was in good hands!

In her excitement, in an effortless leap and flap of her large desert colored wings, she was already a speck in the night sky above.

-

As soon as Hastur left, four Hellbean heads turned towards their sires, four small, now unsure Hellbeans who'd YET to have been left alone for a period of time, with their Da's.

Aza tucked into Jasper with a worried sound escaping his mouth.

"Why's he act'n like that?" Ligur asked as Dagon approached carefully. 

Jasper though calm and easy, gave Dagon a stare that leveled them into backing away, back towards Ligur, their ears and ear fins lowered heavily in fear.

"Wot?"

"I don't think their ready for US to make the moves, Ligur…" To almost cement that as their answer, Coraline and Chase settled before Jasper who still hid Aza, the smallest of the litter.

"Maybe Hastur wasn't jok'n about the killing us bit!" Ligur spoke slowly as Coraline and Chase's small fluffy and partly fluffy bodies puffed up to look bigger.

"Their mum's always been here, THAT'S it! Stupid of me to let that slip away from me!" Dagon spoke, watching the swift changes in body language from Hasturs being there to not!

"WE'RE the sires of these Hellbeans, sires of many kinds when alone with young would kill them if given the chance! It's in their code! Stupid me! It explains Aza being so guarded! He's the smallest, Jasper is biggest, Coraline and Chase are more ready to fight then he is!"

Ligur had to hand it to these small puff balls!

They had life down, survival anyway down pretty damn well!

"Soooo?"

Dagon lay upon their side and sighed deeply, gesturing to Ligur to do the same, "Get comfy! Don't look scary, let them come to you-They'll come around once their mum is back but until then-" Their icy blue eyes measured each beans firm stares before finishing, feeling Ligur laying upon his side now, "We wait for them to come to us!'

-

The growling stopped five minutes into the adults waiting. That was good, right?

Dagon played with a small stone with a claw, psst to Ligur then flicked it his way.

Back and forth they shot the small stone. 

It was both boring and consuming that only when Coraline's swift little paw swipe broke between the two to take it for herself did it actually bring both Dagon and Ligur back to the litter in the stone mausoleum!

Both adults ears lifted and swiveled towards the litter who all the while as they flicked the stone between each other, had slowly approached them to see what took their attention from them.

All eyes now upon one another, the litters eyes grew huge whilst Dagon and Ligurs grew small.

"You stole our rock, we're just looking at the snatchers who stole it!" Dagon pointed out as Chase began to growl again.

Coraline chiiirped before pawing the stone back towards Dagon, her tail up, body wiggling, waiting for it to be tossed either to her or Ligur or one of the other siblings. 

Dagon smiled softly and flicked the stone towards Chase instead who jumped higher then a fish trying to avoid a dolphin, tiny claws out, body a ball of puff.

Coraline chittered and raced for the stone, Chase landing, unlike other mortals cats, NOT on his feet and instead sideways, then together, Ligur and Dagon watch as the two most physical Hellbeans skip the stone between them then back to Dagon and Ligur!

Ligur rumbles proudly and flicks the stone to Coraline only for Chase to grab it at the last second and bolts past his siblings who've been making their way slowly over towards the adults, Aza's little tail up, looking happier, Jasper towering over him, just as calm and happy, eyes warm to look into.

"Oh well, hello!" Ligur hears Dagon greet and looks over just in time to watch as Aza burrows into Dagons fluffy ginger hair.

He's lost in seconds!

Jasper follows his littlest brother loyally, but kindly, padding up upon Dagons shoulder and watching out for Aza as he popped out of the forest of hair and got comfy, a deep snuggle between the strict Dukes shoulder blades, an adorable yawn signals he's already tried.

With a flinch, Dagon looks over towards Ligur who's been rammed by both Coraline and Chase, both vying for his attention only to see it was on something else and worked together to change that!

"Oi, the Hell!?"

"Ppff, they seem alright now, or maybe their tenderizing you!" To which Ligur bites playfully at Coraline who tries again, pushing her over, her paws pushing his face, her face pulled into an angry but playful snarl.

Chase smashed his head into Ligurs temple, giving Coraline a chance to move and together, brother and sister spring for their larger built Da and 'death bite' his neck together.

Since learning the issues of Coraline's mouth, we've been working on slowly opening it in ways that until she could tell us, didn't seem to hurt her. She had a decent grip with what she had now and with a motion of my hand to 'fall over dead', Ligur 'dies' below the Hellbeans, said Hellbeans not releasing their death grips until they felt ready and sure he was 'dead' and only then, with proud spits, they hopped off their Da, tails upright, and came over towards me.

I could see the smile upon Coraline's forming mouth now and smiled as soon she'd have jaws like her brothers, soon enough ~

"Hastur DID tell you beans not to kill us!" I nod to Ligur and the 'killers' look proud. "Yet look what you've done!"

A WOOOSH and then scent comes into the Hole, these sounds and smells of which even made Chase's unhappy face turn a bit and as a mob, Aza to content in my hair to move but peeped out of his spot, the Hellbeans greeted their mum who purred and greeted them back just as happily.

Licks, nuzzles, words for them alone.

"He's here~" I assure when Hastur counts three and her worried black eyes soften as Aza mewls in greeting, mews sweet and happy as his mum greeted him back with love and attention where he made up camp.

"Annnnnnd Ligur has perished at the paws of Chase and Coraline!"

Hastur sniffs Ligur who rumbles deeply, eyes burning orange with love as he pointed to the 'death bites' the beans made and Hastur turned back around and praised her litter once more.

"It will be fine weather this weekend, a fine trip out of the graveyard you think?" Ligur asks And I nod, smiling to Hastur, pride in my gaze as she sees this for herself, "I think so, a weekend away from the graveyard sounds just right for such well behaved Hellbeans indeed!"

And three small tails went up in the air, Aza purring sweetly between my shoulder blades, all four beans seeming to understand that they hadn't just been good tonight, but perfect~


	16. Hair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ovenlex makes Dagons hair super soft and amazing looking soooo here are the Hellbeans as tiny beans again, learning something new~
> 
> Hair is a great nest!

Hastur slipped out for a quick Temptation, a quota to meet to remain a Duke of Hell so Dagon lay behind, tucked in beside their mates Hellbeans as said beans had slowly begun to learn things around their big stone home.

Coraline mewed none stop to Dagon as she inspected her 'da's jacket, Chase, with an amused Dagon watching and goading him on, hissed and spat as he fought their hand.

Jasper rubbed up along Dagons shoulders then neck, purring, bigger body from the rest pressing into the stern Duke of Toruments warmly.

Aza well, Aza…

Dagons ears flicked up and their head spun backwards.

They hadn't heard nor seen Aza for a bit!

A mewl of displeasure sounded from within their fluffy ginger hair and Dagon blinked.

He was so tucked away within their hair, so content and cozy!

Before they could decide whether or not to settle him down into the nest his mum made for him and his siblings, Coraline's eyes shone brightly as she saw her brother upon her 'da's back within their hair and scampered up and over towards him, tunneling into her sires ginger hair next, little tail poking out, wiggling a bit with her joy at the comfy new nest.

Jasper, without Dagons knowing, climbed up before Coraline finished getting settled and flopped down within the soft ginger locks, the seeming endless waves of his sires hair.

He began to purr once more~

"You wanna join them too then?" Dagon asked when Chase noticed his brothers and sister were gone and stared violently up at Dagon as if it was their fault!

Hitching a thumb, Chase puffed and pssst pssst before looking where Dagons thumb claw pointed, his hind paws like little mortal baby legs held up his upper body and growled as each sibling looked comfy upon Dagon, tucked within the soft hair.

Without HIM!

"I know!" Dagon mused as Chase waved a paw at the sleeping siblings, face angry, looking right at Dagon, a small mew escaping his mouth before Dagon snorted and gestured, "Well, go on then!"

Claws used to get up, Chase swiftly got up upon Dagons back, but instead of settling beside Jasper, Coraline, or Aza-

Two small clawed paws hung just low enough before Dagons eyes as Chase melted himself upon their head, back legs lazily flopped behind him.

"Well!"

Chase snarls and pats Dagons face for silence then yawned.

Dagon themselves snorted, resting their head in their arms and awaited their mates return, they smiled gently as their body was used as a nest for their Hellbeans, their own sandpaper like purring rumbling up from their chest, eyes closing as the stone mausoleum grew silent and calm~

By the time Hastur returned, she found three Hellbean heads poking out of Dagons hair, Chase resting easily now along his sires neck, and said sire themselves lay in a glow of warmth surrounded by the feeling of being needed by their Hellbeans~


	17. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens seeing themselves for the first time can be adorable!
> 
> But for one, it doesn't go so well-
> 
> And another, shows off how much she's gotten through and proves to her she's going to be okay!

"Jesus, God, Satan, and ADAM! Chase!" Ligur cursed every name he knew as the wildest of the litter saw the new objection first as the Beans each piled out of the stone mausoleum for the morning.

It was a small piece of mirror, each adult wanted the Hellbeans to see themselves at last, each with a different idea of how events would unfold and yet-

"Chase, Holy-Naaah! Shit! No! No, no, stop!"

Chase himself on sight of himself FINALLY SAW where the monsters voices were coming from! At LAST could silence them!

He tired in such a disgusting way to get back to his reflection that he was bleeding from Ligurs claws, his eyes FIXED upon the monster ahead, the goal? Destroy it and silence the voices at last!

Dagon and Hastur were out for their litters first small kills, Jasper a nice lively fluttering fern, so Ligur was witness to the rest of the Beans reactions to their reflections, some, better then-ALL better than Chase really!

Coraline's ears lowered sadly as she saw herself at last and saw what it was that made her parents so worried all the time.

Her mouth, though slowly being open still was partly closed, and her fur, ginger and white but patchy in places, then rest just skin and peach fuzz, where fur should have been.

Jasper saw his height to the rest, Aza, his own and coward.

Chase screamed to get at the reflection-None of the adults thought this through-

Ligur looked at each Hellbean slowly and sadly then at the mirror piece and said calmly, nosing Coraline who shook some where she sat staring at herself, "Today's lesson is the past."

Past was behind them, already done and gone...How could this mirror be a past?

Jasper and Caroline looked to Ligur as Aza settled down beside both, keeping hidden from his tiny reflection.

"Mirrors my little Hellbeans are images of the past, barely seconds of the past really!"

Coraline looked back at herself, listening, looking at Ligurs reflection as he spoke, "What you see before you is milliseconds of the past before you, your already in the future by the time your reflection looks back at you!"

So….

This Coraline was of the past?

As if reading her thoughts, Ligur rumbled proudly, "Indeed, Coral, you've overcome so much already and looking in the mirror, your past self can see this!"

Coraline touched her newly made part of her mouth and smiled with it, ears upwards proudly. Though it hurt now as they made her her mouth, it was showing it's worth!

She could play bite Chase's leg! Hold onto it! Where before she could only grab his ear!

"Your doing grand, Coraline~" Ligur purred and she raced over, rubbing along his side sweetly, bursting with pride.

"You've grown, Aza, and you Jasper have grown to not abuse this size!"

Both big and small brother looked to Ligur then Coraline who mewled, ready to play, butt wiggling with excitement and with renewed selves they too joined their sister, happy with their past selves fading in the mirror behind them.

But Chase…

"What's up with you little Hellbean?" Ligur asked, snapping his free fingers and making the mirror vanish from sight.

For five minutes after, Chase kept up trying to go at something that wasn't there until at last, seeing his siblings playing and having fun and with the image of the monster and the causer of the voices gone, Chase plopped from Ligurs hold as if everything was normal and raced over to his siblings, tail upright and proud!

Ligur didn't understand how to help Chase with HIS past when it was still in his present, whatever IT was..So instead, once Dagon and Hastur returned with their Hellbeans first living meals (and Jasper's 'lively' fern) Ligur told them to never bring that up near the angry faced kitten!

At ALL COSTS!

They needed no answer why since a lost shard of glass from the mirror was found by Dagon on their watch that night as the Hellbeans slept and they mentally felt Chase's desperate rage and terror as he smashed his face into the mirror to silence the thing he saw that SHOULD have been him-


	18. Speaking, Satan Make Them Silent!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little kids never shut up-Nor do Hellbeans
> 
> Noooor do Hellbeans!

Dagon awoke to Chase's small sharp claws sticking into the top of their head, not mean, the purpose achieved and as the icy blue eyed Duke looked up with sleep foggy eyes, Chase BELTED out the word he'd learned, "DAGIN!" Then crashed to the ground, off balanced as he'd released Dagon of his baby kitten claws.

Next came his rage filled scream but it also brought, "Chase, I told you stay out, your Da's are resting!"

They HAD been Anyway-

Ligur, Dagon heard off to the side yawned deeply and stretched before grunting as the pitter patter pitter patter of little paws came rushing in behind Hastur.

"DA! DA!" Coraline mewed loudly, Jasper just happy to be bouncing around and seeing his da's finally awake~

He never made noise, he'd never talk, but in this moment, Dagon smiled proudly. He didn't let this set him back! He pushed on without a voice!

A fine Demon, and Coraline's voice, though her mouth was only so open still, was working out sounds and lip movements splendidly!

Aza-?

"Here, he's been going on and on about Hell knows what but it's like he's been talking forever!"

Sure enough, the runt of the litter rested in Hasturs arms and yammered away about absolutely nothing at all-Something if Dagon heard right, about a STICK leaping over the trees!

With Jasper and Coraline now under Ligurs eyes, and drowning in Coral's new slew of words, Dagon leaned down and gently nudged Chase who spat and slashed at the attention given, missing his mark-

Aza, never giving up was growing faster in a different way, whilst Chase-

Dagon settled back down before him and tried again to purr, that sandpaper like noise and watched his little ears flick their way.

"Daaaaagoooon~" They spoke slowly.

Chase chattered but mouthed the words.

"D-A-G-On!"

"Da!" He didn't look up, his face down, ears back.

Either it was just Da or he was trying for the rest in a moment.

To their once sternest outer coating, Dagon melted as Chase shuffled over to them and plopped themself between their arms.

Looking down upon him and he up to them, Chase hissed then said again, "DA!" Then smacked playfully at a strand of ginger hair dangling before him between Dagons eyes.


	19. Nightmares And Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Hellbeans get scared!

In the stone mausoleum, safely away from Tadfiled and the eyes of Heaven by the army of overgrown trees, four Hellbeans lay tucked up close and safe beside their mum as she worried over her mates outside in the world outside.

What had been a decent day, little clouds and cold, turned into light rain by nightfall-Now, as nice gave birth to midnight, lightning and thunder crashed wildly above the graveyard, above the mortals of London, inside the minds of the little Hellbeans as they slept.

Hastur just wanted her mates back, weather and night didn't mix with her-Her worries oozed off and sank also into the beans sleeping along her belly. Hastur was beyond aware of this and would have stopped if she'd known.

Jaspers dream WAS of outside, sunlight, beautiful new grass and plants around him, a butterfly fluttered past him and he wiggled himself up, ready to spring.

Coraline's was fishing with her 'da', Dagon~

Dagon was beaming as they watched their daughter snag at a fish TEN TIMES her size! Her head up with her catch as Dagon went to call her mum to see what she'd achieved!

Chase's dream for a change was calm! The voices had left him alone!

He sat in the mouth of the stone mausoleum and listened to the rain~

A smile upon his normally twisted angry face.

Aza's was about exploring! He'd never seen this place before, then again, they'd never left the graveyard yet so this was ALL new!

-

Each sibling's dreams began to turn as the storm worsened and Hasturs fear grew into a boiling mess!

The beautiful day of Jasper's grew sickly gray brown, as if severe weather was on it's way-And the butterfly?

It dropped dead before his feet but no longer was a butterfly-

It was HIM? N...o… Now it was Coraline? Chase! Aza? Mum, Da, and 'Da'?

Each time he blinked to clear the image of the little form of himself or his family, it would change to another grotesque version of them dying-As if melting!

Coraline's fish became a huge snake, a voice, neither Dagons nor Hasturs spoke darkly to her as she tried getting away from the evil serpentine, "I'll kill the rest of your family, it's Ineffable!"

Chase's eyes in the dream grew tiny as the voices found him and began to taunt him, telling him that as he slept so happy and easy, his whole family had been killed by the Traitor, by God Herself, and now he'd live because he failed to even guard his loved ones right!

And Aza, he found himself padding along in a flat, something only shared about-It smelt BAD here, but something pulled him in further!

Past a door, upon the floor before him, he awoke screaming as not only there lay Ligur, but Hastur, Dagon, and his siblings all melted by Holy Water-A voice above him-Soon to be the voice of his own mum, sneered as it 'dumped' a bucket of Holy Water upon him last, "Aza!"

-

"Aza!? My little Beans! Easy, easy!" Hastur eased as each Bean awoke screaming, bawling, seeking out each other then their mum who nuzzled each one, licked each one, listened to each one tell their nightmare to her then cradled them closer and purred deeply, hummed, and forgot about the night and her own worries at present.

Ligur and Dagon would be back shortly, she felt it, the beans needed her right now and that's how they'd find her, full attention upon her baby beans!


	20. Peek-A-Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday @ovenlex
> 
> I wish it was a bit longer but hope you like it nevertheless~❤️
> 
> Hastur plays a lil bit of Peek-a-boo with her Hellbeans when the weather is worse than Hell outside~

Aza was first to notice the weird motion his mum made. The funny giggle she made too when she noticed that she was being watched and now acted more, covering herself more with both large desert colored wings.

Coraline looked and tilted her head, Jasper's ears perked upright, Chase made a half mewl half hiss noise as his mum 'vanished' again behind her wings.

Her wings unfurled but her hands hid her face.

Coraline and Aza slowly padded over, cautious but curious, Jasper watching, ready to give them a way to get out of there if he saw danger.

Chase wasn't sure what was going on, why was his mum coming and going like that? HOW? It was blowing his mind! He padded in a circle and kept watching from a distance.

Coraline and Aza made it as Hasturs wings unfurled but hands remained upon her face. Her ears were perked front and center, listening as her beans investigated this and chuckled as their little noses and pawed hands padded her hands.

Mewling came next followed up by little Hellbean tongues licking her hands to leave her face, to show mum again!

And she did for her Beans, and purred softly, ears down lovingly as all their faces eased up into those of happiness and joy at her 'return'.

Lowering herself to be their height, hastur greeted by small Hellbeans toppling up and over her, upon her, you name it, the storm forgotten by all~

Each Bean was licked and nosed by their mum and admired as each tired to 'Peek-a-boo' themselves only to get into a frenzy amongst each other and a play fight began~

Hastur watched with Aza in her arms as Coraline and Chase duked it out over how Jasper's peek-a-boo made both worry but Coraline at his 'return' to them touched noses with him with amazed noises.

Their mum rolled her abyss black eyes warmly with a a snort, licked the sleeping Aza in her arms and watched as Coraline sat upon Chase who SCREAMED at her for being mean and doing so, Jasper grooming his beautiful wings all the while.


	21. Cat Games: Invisible Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been watching cat vids on Youtube-Been watching my own Beans in person
> 
> I've found Beans to be adorably stupid~
> 
> Here is a bit of random things the Hellbeans parents do to their kits after watching mortal cat videos
> 
> (Aza is a he still, he becomes she later on when she finds out who she really is)

Cat Games

Been watching cat vids on Youtube-Been watching my own Beans in person

I've found Beans to be adorably stupid~

Here is a bit of random things the Hellbeans parents do to their kits after watching mortal cat videos

(Aza is a he still, he becomes she later on when she finds out who she really is)

-

Invisible Maze:

"We're Demons, we can actually MAKE an invisible Maze!" Ligur was saying as Hastur kept the litter of Hellbeans at bay from their 'da' and da.

They'd snagged a mortals phone after a good hunt and after a heavy few days of rain and watching videos of what mortals called CATS, the parents themselves had a few ideas in mind for their own Hellspawns, namingly those they'd laughed at most as their kittens slept in the night.

"Amph (Amphibian), wants a seeable maze for them, well, 'seeable'~" Dagon mused as they put up the last bit of light foil.

It kept food well for a spell and it was held in place by trees.

The maze wasn't anything big, just straight, left, right, right, and out the other end.

"Pet, their torment is ready-"

"Oooooooh, that sounds more fun then what those mortals called them!" Dagon almost gushed, tapping their clawed hands together with icy blue eyes wide and bright as their mate and kits filed over.

Four spawns, three males from Ligur and one female from Dagon, one mum, and that was Hastur who with an easy leap, was on the other end of the maze and sitting there with patient, loving eyes back towards her spawns. The spawns all silent at first until Coraline mewed and started after her mum first, Jasper smiling, following after, tail up.

Not to be outdone, Chase found the maze first by racing head first into it, the strange foil sticking to his spiky gray fur and claws as he flailed.

Coraline and Jasper both watched this turn of events just as Aza inspected the foil.

Between three brains and one frazzled Chase, Coraline mewed towards her mum and pawed the 'invisible' wall for a bit.

Jasper studied the vibration his sister's paws made upon the foil and found where they ended, whilst Aza, smallest of the litter still, simply squeezed himself under the maze wall.

Tiny body behind the wall, ahead of his siblings, he found more invisible walls but squeezed himself through them too, mewling now, not enjoying the game anymore.

Coraline watching perked her ginger ears, smiled and got into a ready to pounce position, Chase himself giving the start of the maze a good thrashing.

Jasper watched his sister leap well enough, he thought, into the air, but smacked into the foil and fell onto the other side with a bewildered look upon her little kitten face.

She was CERTAIN that the wall was only so high!

Jasper knew how high it was but wasn't sure why it was there and instead, where Chase broke in, he slipped inside and side by side with Coraline, the two used their heads and used their whiskers to feel on either side of themselves as Chase spat now at the next set of maze wall.

Aza had long since won the maze race and was already hiding in Hasturs trenchcoat.

Hastur herself watched with beaming pride as her daughter and first born son worked side by side and figured out sensation and vibration whilst Dagon snorted and commented about how Chase may just start breathing fire if he kept spitting at the damn maze walls like he was.

As Jasper and Coraline made it to Hastur at last, Hastur purred sweetly as she grabbed for Chase still lost and angry in the maze, his nape in their mouth, the action causing the kitten to intently relax and go limp and allowed himself to be placed within his mum's arms beside his brothers and sister.

With the maze done and the lot back in her arms, Hastur eased herself where she was and rumbled lovingly to her spawns, grooming them as each mewed or purred back happily. None the wiser of what had happened.

Hastur hadn't JUST wanted to see the stupid mortal videos in action!

Jasper and Coraline showed how working together got them out of the maze!

There were others she had in mind-But for now~

Chase had a bit of foil stuck in his claws~


	22. Cat Games: Hurtle

Hurtle:

Running, running, running!

Four Hellbeans raced as if their lives depended on it.

In their minds, they DID!

Their parents weren't far but STILL!

Their lives DEPENDED on their ability to get away!

Nothing could prevent them from stopping!

'Analyze while you run!' A lesson to hold onto.

They were in their forest, they'd started from their Home in the stone mausoleum.

So all they had around them were trees, rocks, leaves, and logs!

"Coral!" Aza squeaked up suddenly and in that second that it took Coraline to register her name and her smallest brother's voice, the sound of Chase's claws connecting into wood at a higher level told her to go UP and she did without looking.

Aza made a pitiful sound behind her then a mewl of shock as like Chase and now Coraline, Jasper soon joined the group upwards, Aza half holding onto his brothers body, half being held by his eldest brother's mouth.

Something, Coraline finally noticed, had been set up in their way!

This was a pathway! This wasn't a normal object that was meant to be here!

'More exposed!' Coraline thought and saw Chase, the angriest brother already on the lookout as they finished up the hurtle.

His body was PUFFED and by now he'd been collecting bones. If something Above tried, Coraline knew they'd have a chance to get away with Chase in charge here.

Her turn!

Jasper, silent as the day he was born, kept Aza safe, bigger then the rest of the litter, he too looked to Coraline now as did Aza as now, they seemed stuck.

Upon Chase's tail was the tail bones of a few animals he'd killed. He kept rattling them, beads and seeds tied into the columns making the sound of a rattlesnake tail gave his sister only so much time-

Trees, rocks, logs, leaves-

This THING was UP, if something, for this test, the hurtle they all stood on, wanted them up and exposed-

Until fully grown and able to take care of themselves alone, they'd have to do the only thing helpless spawns could do until their parents found them or help of some kind came!

Coraline made a flattened motion with her body, no words, just a silent, full body ragdoll deflate to which like a shadow getting chased off by light, the brothers along with Coraline pressed themselves to the object used as a hurtle then sailed down the trees on either sides of it towards the leafy brown floor below.

Upon contact, the litter was gone.  
Bushes further off, a hole found somewhere, leaf pile held up another, nature kept them safe until they could be found.

It only took seconds~

"My precious little Hellbeans!" Came the spawns mum's voice right before the hurtle.

She'd been watching out of sight as had their da and 'da'.

Both sires of the sons and daughters had sent the urgency to RUN through the spawns to give them that extra PUSH to GO and now as their spawns came forward, they washed them with waves of pride, each being treated like adults, even Aza for though he wasn't able to do much, he'd warned before his sister didn't have a chance.

He'd noticed she was analyzing and kept watch while the other two ran on.

Each had done very well~

Coraline basked in the glow of pride from her parents as did her brothers, ears up, body sitting up straight.

Hastur, their mum, despite how grown-up they had gotten however could not help herself but insisted on pulling them all close and grooming them like kits.

Even to the angry faced Chase, no one could deny her that~ 

And for a few minutes each, each Hellbean was given a short bit of attention and praise all their own, a loving family bonding of Duke's of Hell teaching the next generation of what was to come~


	23. Hellbeans Continued-Mewls For Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What becomes of poor mum Hastur when his Hellbeans leave the nest?
> 
> Well-
> 
> Seth happens of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their Lord had noticed the dramatic change in their black eyed Duke's mood once his 'Hellbeans' left the nest and well, to Lord Beelzebub alone it was rather sad really to see the change in him.
> 
> Once so lively and outgoing with showing his kittens the ins and outs of Hell's lifestyle (Jasper in this case the exception) so once the idea struck them to promote their Duke's their own personal Demons, they put a special twist upon Hasturs in hopes to cheer him up a bit-
> 
> Between the three Duke's and their Lord, they were as close as family and it hurt to see Hastur this way and so with Dagons help and a Disposable Demon picked out that fit the bill for the Dukes in question-
> 
> The Hellbean stork paid the loving mum a visit in the night like Santa Claus did for good mortal children Above!

It wasn't like Hastur never SAW some of his Beans..

Chase and Coral worked beside their King! Right here in Hell in fact!

Wild Chase was his Bodyguard whilst intelligent yet just as blood thirsty Coral became his Duke!

But having a nest full of Hellbeans constantly mewling for him or purring to him, kneading him, it just felt-Right!

He'd gone soft and he knew it-

Dagon and Ligur went back to work easily enough.

But they hadn't carried the litter inside them!

They hadn't KNOWN the litter like he had!

They hadn't-

"Lig?"

Hastur rose his head from his work, work he was procrastinating on and listened.

He cocked an ear and asked again, "Dag?"

Neither answered and he growled.

"I'm not in the mood you two!" He warned as he got up out of his old creaky chair and moved for the partly open office door.

His mates had tried courting him in hopes to sire another litter numerous times but alas, nothing happened.

So much so he had chased Ligur and Dagon away in thoughts that's what they wanted once when they both came into the office, they only wanted to see to their mate and be beside him that day.

He was easily and quickly forgiven by both and doted upon by Dagons words and Ligurs grooming yet he felt he didn't deserve it the whole time through.

Past that, as he looked outside the doorway he spied no one before him and sniffed.

Both ears moved independently until a muffled noise made both target downwards and land upon the sounds whereabouts.

A basket-Sat before his office door!

He bit back his snarl at the memory of Adam and his leaving in such a way and instead lowered to the basket to inspect it closer.

He sniffed again and he smelt a small form!

He grew closer, his 'heart' racing as his mothering instincts clawed like the Demons had from their Holes from their Falls.

He stole it inside upon the sound he heard within, uncaring what repercussions befell him-

Music to his ears, his lonely mothering ears came a noise he'd long missed since his own Beans left the nest-

Mewls for mum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth: Sleek brown with black stripes upon his face and dazzling brown eyes


End file.
